


Adding another to the group

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [10]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Attempted Abduction, Children, Danger, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Friendship, Future, Gen, Manipulation, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Teenagers, Threats, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you get a chance to escape, you take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adding another to the group

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #10 **

Warning: Mild Language

Ages: Ronan - 14, 'Jem - 12, Eli - 16, Kai - 17, Sedge - ? 

  


  


"Why're we following them?"

"Because I want you to see that just because someone's family doesn't mean you can trust them."

Ronan's gaze shifted from the figures around the campfire in the distance to his father, just a few feet from him. They were crouched behind a fallen tree, and personally he didn't think it was all that great of a hiding place. Besides...

"Shouldn't he feel us?"

"Not from this distance." His father sounded smug. "Maybe if he gets a bit more practice in."

"..."

"Been slacking, have we?"

Ronan shifted uncomfortably. His Darkness hadn't gotten out of control _yet_ but he only did the bare minimum to keep it back. It scared him. The idea of dealing with it more than was necessary...

"You're flaring."

It was said with a hint of amusement, and Ronan came back to himself, realizing there was a Shadow emerging from the ground. He closed his eyes tight, imagining his Darkness as a shirt he could fold up and stick in a drawer. Once the drawer was closed, he let out a slow breath and eased his eyes open. The Shadow was gone.

"Good boy."

Ronan bit his lip, tempted to say _Don't call me that, I **hate** you_ , but couldn't make himself say it. As long as he watched himself, he was safe. He was useful. When his usefulness stopped...

He didn't want to think about it.

They continued to watch the three for some time longer, until the horsing around tapered off and they crawled into their sleeping bags. Ronan heard his father stand and got to his feet as well, hands balling into fists. He didn't like this. There was more to it than what he'd been told.

"Ronan."

Amethyst eyes fixed on hazel. They held a warning.

"Don't do anything stupid. Let's go."

A portal swirled open and his father stepped into it. Ronan paused and glanced back, torn, before following him into the Darkness.

  
  


He'd waited until the moon had gone behind the clouds and stayed there before making his move. Slipping away from his father had been harder than he'd expected, even with the man asleep. At least he trusted him enough now not to keep those damn Shadows on guard.

He'd probably have to deal with something worse if he got caught. Making his way back to the tree, Ronan crouched down again and waited, going over his options. He didn't have many; he needed to warn his brother they were being followed. He wasn't sure why he felt so strongly about it. This was the first time he'd actually _seen_ him, even from a distance. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Kai wasn't like them. Not like _him_. He was trying to protect people. All Ronan was good for...

Was being a pawn.

The boy sighed, shoving black bangs out his eyes before deciding to just get this over with. He'd worry about what to say once he'd woken them. It wasn't long before he reached the campsite, and he barely took in the three sleeping forms around a fire that was nearly burned to embers already. That was a little weird, wasn't it? Surely he hadn't waited _that_ long. Ronan was just realizing that one of the sleeping bags was empty when something cold and sharp poked him in the back.

"What're you doing here?"

He stilled immediately, not even raising his hands over his head to show he wasn't a threat. It took him a moment to speak, and even then it came out shaky. The magic coming from what he assumed was the Keyblade was really distracting.

"I- uh. I wanted to- He's-"

"Spit it out! Who are you?"

"R-Ronan. Could you- That kind of hurts."

There was a snort, and the pressure against his back eased slightly. Letting out a breath, Ronan tried again.

"I came to warn you. We've been following you for days, and I don't know what he's up to. I couldn't just let something awful happen."

Silence for a moment before Kai spoke again.

"Back up slowly, okay? Hands up and don't turn around. You try anything, a Keyblade in the back's going to be the least of your problems."

Giving a nod to show he understood, not sure if his brother could see it in the dimness, he began to move backward slowly. The point of the weapon was never far from his back, and when they stopped moving, there was at least twelve feet between himself and the still sleeping teenagers.

"Can I turn around yet?"

There was a flash of orange light behind him, and the Keyblade dropped away.

"Feel free, but keep in mind I can still fry you."

Swallowing hard _Why had he thought this was a good idea_ Ronan turned, blinking in the light from the fireball hovering over Kai's shoulder. The older boy was staring at him, confused.

"You- who _are_ you?"

"Ronan. Your brother. _Half_ -brother. But-"

"My _what_?"

The look on Kai's face would've been pretty funny if the circumstances were different, but-

"There's no time for this, he's going to realize I've gone and come looking and-"

A twig snapped behind them, and Kai whirled, Blooming Crystal re-materializing in his hand. Their father stepped out of the shadows, casting a disappointed look at his youngest son.

"Didn't I tell you not to do anything stupid, Ronan? People that rock the boat tend to fall overboard and _drown_."

Ronan took an automatic step back; Kai, on the other hand, moved forward, Keyblade raised and pointing.

"Get the hell out of here."

"This is how you talk to your father? What kind of manners did your mother raise you with?"

Kai's eyes narrowed, and the crystal of the Keyblade took on a faint glow. "Don't think you can _ever_ talk about her. Leave before I make you."

He shrugged before gesturing to Ronan. "As soon as I have what I came for. Come along, son."

"No."

It was nearly a whisper, and even Kai wasn't sure he'd heard it at first. Then Ronan stepped forward to stand beside him, one hand reaching up to grab onto the side of Kai's shirt. Thankfully it wasn't his sleeve, but it'd slow him down if the creep tried anything. He kept his eyes on the older man, waiting.

Ronan's refusal didn't seem to do anything other than surprise him, maybe; he actually _grinned_ before making the gesture again. This time it was less 'Come along' and more 'Get over here before I _drag_ you'.

"Now, Ronan."

Kai smirked, jerking his head to the side for a second. "Guess he's staying. Tough shit for you, huh?"

The glare that was fixed on the both of them sent a shiver up Kai's spine, but he refused to show it. The three stood for a moment, frozen, before a disgusted noise escaped their father.

"Don't think you'll be keeping him."

Without another word, a portal of Darkness opened and he swept through, anger practically oozing off him. Once it closed, Ronan's legs almost gave out. He let go of Kai's shirt and stared at him in disbelief.

"You- you _stood up to him_."

"So did you."

Kai let Blooming Crystal fall to rest at his side, turning to smile at the younger boy. Ronan shakily returned it, then began to head back to the campfire. Eli and 'Jem were still asleep, amazingly enough.

"...Did you knock them out or something?"

"Huh?" Kai came up beside him, took a look at the other two and snickered. "Naw, they sleep like logs when I'm on guard duty."

"Did- were you asleep? Or-"

"Yeah, actually." Kai sat down, crossing his legs and settling the Keyblade across his lap. "But I felt you coming, so."

"Ah...he said you couldn't." Ronan glanced at his brother's sleeping bag and remained standing, a little awkwardly. Kai shrugged.

"One, he's an idiot. Two, go ahead. I'm not going to need it."

"But..."

"Really, Ronan. I'm not going back to sleep while the creep of the century is wandering around. Get some rest, we'll talk more in the morning."

Ronan sighed, getting settled into the sleeping bag. He was safe now, right? At least for tonight. Tomorrow...

Well, they'd probably want him to move on. He could handle that. It'd be worse if he stayed, anyway.

With that thought in mind, and one last glance at the silver-haired boy keeping watch, Ronan closed his eyes and slipped into sleep.


End file.
